Las tres manzanas
by Tatsumi-Walker
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot inspirado en el libro "los mil y un cuentos" por el especial de halloween.


Angustiado y preocupado, así es como se sentía el menor al ver que la fiebre de su amado no cedía. Medicamento y compresas de agua fría no eran suficientes para bajar la fiebre, por lo que decidió que si sumergirlo en la bañera con agua fría no le bajaba la fiebre, lo mejor será llevarlo al hospital. Afortunadamente después de algunos minutos de angustia la fiebre cedió, así que con cuidado lo saco de la bañera, lo vistió y arropo.

A la mañana siguiente, Morinaga decidió preparar un desayuno especial para su amado y llevarlo hasta la cama, su idea era complacerlo en todo lo que pudiera. Souichi amaneció con mejor aspecto, no había fiebre y se veía de buen humor, cosa que alegro más al joven, pasando una mañana muy agradable entre pláticas triviales hasta que cayó la tarde.

-Senpai… Iré hacer el super, estarás bien si me voy por un momento?

-Puedo cuidarme solo por unos minutos, Morinaga

-Lo sé, senpai. Pero me preocupa que la fiebre regrese.

-Tsk! Estaré bien. Llamare a la tía Matsuda y Kanako para que vengan, así no estaré solo y tú te irás más tranquilo y no me fastidiaras.

-Gracias senpai, me sentiría más tranquilo el saber que no estarás solo. En ese caso... Senpai, quieres algo en especial?

-Hmm… Ahora que lo dices, si. Me apetecen unas Manzanas.

-Manzanas? Creo que están escasas, pero haré lo posible por traerte algunas.- aquella sonrisa que mostró al pedir las manzanas le lleno de felicidad. Ver a su amado senpai sonreír era como un milagro, por lo que no le importó lo que le costará conseguir aquella fruta, si eso hacia feliz a su amado con gusto recorrería todo Japón.

Desafortunadamente no logro conseguirlas, por más que recorrió toda Nagoya no pudo conseguir ni una sola manzana, por lo que decepcionado decidió regresar junto a su amado.  
Cuando llegó al apartamento, Souichi se encontraba profundamente dormido, lo cual le tranquilizó, ya que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara después de haber fallado al no poder encontrar ni una sola manzana. La señora Matsuda, al ver el semblante del joven pregunto cuál era el motivo de su pesar, por lo que el joven le contó cómo es que por más que recorriera todo Nagoya no logro conseguir ni una sola manzana.

-Esa algo difícil de encontrar, ya que no las hay en algunas partes de Japón debido a la escasez, y si logras encontrar serán a un costo alto.- comento la mujer -Pero he oído que en Fukushima hay variedad y a muy buen precio. Comparando los gastos del viaje más la fruta saldría más barato si viajas, los precios por aquí son excesivamente elevados.

Al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, no lo dudo ni un momento y se decidió a ir por ello. Era tan grande el amor que tenía por su amado, que no le importó el tiempo ni el costo que le llevará en conseguir tan anhelada fruta, pero sabia que si le comentaba a su amado la razón de su viaje se lo impediría, por lo que sin dar información de más partió rumbo a Fukushima.

********  
Lo que debió ser un viaje de 45minutos, debido al mal clima se extendió a dos días, lo cual no importaba si de la felicidad de Souichi se trataba. Estaba feliz de poder complacer a su senpai, ya que favorecido por la suerte, después de recorrer casi toda Fukushima logro conseguir apenas tres manzanas.

Al entrar al apartamento, y llegar al lado de su amado, le ofreció con todo el amor aquellas tres manzanas, pero aquel hombre, al verlas no dio nuestra de alegría ni las probó... Simplemente las dejo a un lado, indiferente a ellas. Por un momento se sintió menospreciado, pero al observar detenidamente entendió que la fiebre había vuelto y con mayor fuerza. Al parecer era un virus, por lo que debía estar en reposo.

********  
Diez días habían transcurrido, durante los cuales el joven no se separó de él ni un solo momento atendiéndolo lo mejor posible. Afortunadamente logró recuperarse con rapidez y tan pronto pudo estar en pie, no dudó en ponerse al día con su trabajo, si bien aún no podía asistir a su amado laboratorio, si podía estar al pendiente de los experimentos gracias a los reportes que le eran enviados y las indicaciones que daba a seguir, pero no era suficiente por lo que pidió a su joven amigo ir y corroborar que todo esté en orden, no quería ningún error.

Pronto regresaría a su trabajo, por lo que quería mantener en orden todo para su amado senpai y así no tuviera complicaciones al regresar a laboratorio, por lo que ayudó a los asistentes a avanzar en el trabajo y tratar de que estuviera lo mejor posible. Una vez terminado ahí, salió de prisa para ir a casa junto a su amado.

Estaba a unas cuadras de llegar a su hogar, cuando vio a una linda joven pasar junto a él, la cual no pudo evitar mirar, y no es que la joven lo haya cautivado, si no que fue lo que aquella joven llevaba consigo lo que llamó su atención. Intrigado, se acercó a la joven y pregunto:

-Eh! Disculpa?... Dónde has podido conseguir una manzana? Tengo entendido que debido a la escasez, es casi imposible encontrarlas aquí en Nagoya.- la joven mostró una enorme sonrisa y contesto

-¡Me la ha dado mi amado! He ido a su casa después de un tiempo que no lo veía, y lo he encontrado enfermo. Tenía tres de ellas, por lo que me obsequio una. Me dijo que su tonto y fastidioso pretendiente había viajado hasta Fukushima a comprarlas.- la joven comenzó a reír -dijo que ese tonto estaba tan enamorado de él, que haría cualquier cosa por complacerlo, pero que ya estaba arto de él y de sus dramas de enamorado, así que me la regaló.

Aquel joven, al oír tales palabras salir de aquella mujer, sintió como su mundo se caía en pedazos, quería creer que tal vez era solo una coincidencia por lo que a toda prisa fue a su apartamento a conseguir respuestas.

********  
Cruzo el genkan y se dirigió a la cocina... Y en efecto, la tercer manzana ya no estaba. Cerro sus ojo tratando de controlar su ira, sentía perder la razón por el dolor y la decepción de sentirse traicionado y engañado de la peor manera. Sentía su sangre hervir, su juicio se nubla y todo rastro de conciencia se evapora y lo único que quería en esos momentos era morir... Las lágrimas quemaban.

-Mori? Estás bien?- pregunto aquel joven preocupado.

-Dónde está la otra manzana?

-¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡DE LA MANZANA, SOUICHI! ¡¿EN DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA?!

-¡NO ME GRITES! y no sé de que manzana me hablas!- el joven perdió la paciencia y lo tomo de los hombros

-¡NO ME MIENTAS, SOUICHI! ¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDO! Sé perfectamente que te compre tres manzanas, así que dime, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA TERCERA?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡No sé que rayos ha sido de ella! ¡Y YA SUÉLTAME, ME LASTIMAS, IDIOTA!-

soltándose del agarre de su amigo, retrocedió y lo miro con molestia -¡No sé que demonios te pasa, pero será mejor que te relajes! ¡No estoy de humor para aguantar tus malditos dramas!-

Aquellas últimas palabras le hicieron perder la cordura ya que fue exactamente lo que le dijo aquella mujer "que ya estaba arto de sus dramas de enamorado" por lo que cegado por la ira se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomo del cuello- Su... Suéltame... I-idio...idiota...-lo tiró al suelo y se posicionó sobre él.

-Así es como piensas de mí?... Soy una molestia para ti?

-Me lastimas... Mori...na...ga...

-¡Todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo! ¡Menospreciando el amor que te ofrezco!

-Mori...suéltame...

-¡¿Es acaso esto lo que merezco?! ¡DIME! ¡¿ACASO MEREZCO QUE ME TRAICIONES DE ESTA MANERA?!- Lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo y el nudo en su garganta le hacía difícil seguir hablando -¿Tan poco valgo para ti?... ¿acaso no soy suficiente?... ¿o es que simplemente te avergüenzo?... ¡DIME!... ¡¿TANTO ODIAS ESTAR CONMIGO?!

soltó un poco su agarre y trato de besarlo, aún con todo el dolor que sentía seguía amándolo por lo que en un intento desesperado trato de someterlo pero solo recibió un débil golpe, no porque fuera rechazado, si no que fue un auto reflejo de parte de un aterrado Souichi, cosa que no fue visto así

\- ¿Tanto asco te doy?- volvió a ejercer presión en el agarre -¡Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?!-

No reconocía a aquel hombre de mirada obscura frente a él, no... él no era su Morinaga, aquel dulce joven que le miraba con el más ferviente amor no estaba, aquel hombre frente a él lo miraba con desprecio, con frialdad, con rabia, con nostalgia; No había ni una pizca de amor en esa mirada... simplemente era vacía.

Lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, no entendía por que actuaba así, aquel hombre que decía amarlo y del cual hace tan solo unos días había comprendido que también lo amaba, ahora lo odiaba tanto a tal grado de lastimarlo... Y era eso lo que más dolía.

El juicio de Morinaga se perdió por completo, su cordura y conciencia se nubla y todo rastro de realidad desaparece... Simplemente no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

********  
La culpa y la miseria lo inundan, se odia por ser capaz de cometer tan atroz acto. Lágrimas en su rostro, un corazón destrozado y un cuerpo inerte son evidencia de lo sucedido. Cierra sus ojos con la esperanza de que todo sea un cruel sueño, pero la realidad lo golpea y le hace ver que ya no hay retorno, sabe que de nada sirve arrepentirse y aquel charco de sangre y el cuchillo en su mano son un claro ejemplo de que a la vida le da igual que te puedas equivocar... No sé puede retroceder.

Después de aquel acto, cubrió aquel cuerpo inerte con una sábana y lo metió a una valija, para después limpiar todo rastro de sangre y llevase el cuerpo de ahí. Espero a que anocheciera para después llevarlo al terreno dónde estaba antes la casa de los Tatsumi, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cavo un hueco lo suficientemente profundo con ayuda del cuchillo y sus manos. Coloco la valija, y la cubrió por completo con la tierra, para luego recostarse y quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, se fue del lugar sin la preocupación de ser visto, de qué servía? Ya nada le importaba. Al llegar a su apartamento se encontró a Kanako sentada junto a la puerta, se veía afligida. La culpa le invadió, sabía que después de esto lo odiarían, pero... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si él mismo se odiaba.

-¿Kana-chan, qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver a mi nii-san, ayer por la mañana le dejé una nota y tengo la impresión de que está molesto ya que no me a llamado.

-¿una nota?

-si... Ayer por la mañana vine de visita, pero tú no estabas, así que aproveche para molestar a mí hermano un momento acerca de... Morinaga-san? Puedo contarte algo, pero prometes no comentarle nada a mi nii-san?

-Claro, Kana-chan! Puedes contarme lo que quieras. Después de todo... Él jamás se enterará...

-Pues... Verás, cuando tú te marchaste a Fukushima a conseguir las manzanas, mi hermano enfermo. No podíamos bajarle la fiebre por lo que comenzó a delirar y decir ciertas cosas...

Después de dudar algunos segundos, continuo- mi nii-san dijo que te amaba, repetía tu nombre una y otra vez, y confesaba lo mucho que te amaba junto a tras cosas muy personales...- la pequeña se sonrojo -En fin, cuando la fiebre cedió y su cuerpo se recuperó le comenté lo que mi tía y yo habíamos escuchado, por lo que molestó y avergonzado nos pidió que no mencionáramos nada.

Cuando tú regresaste y los días pasaron, me di cuenta que no te había confesado sus sentimientos y eso me molestó. No me parecía justo que por vergüenza no te confesara lo enamorado que está de ti, así que tome una de sus manzanas y le dejé una nota. Se lo mucho que te costó conseguirlas Morinaga-san y mi hermano apreciaba eso, por eso no las comía! Porque él quería compartirlas contigo, pero siempre estaban ocupados. Se lo importante que era esa fruta para mí nll-san, por lo que tome una y le dejé una nota donde le decía que si no te confesaba sus sentimientos, no se la entregaría.- la joven niña comenzó a llorar- pero cuando iba de vuelta a casa de mi tía, una tipa me la quito... Le pedí que me la devolviera, que mi cuñado había viajado hasta Fukushima para comprarle a mí hermano tres manzanas ya que estaba enfermo, pero ella solo comenzó a reír y ¡se fue con la manzana! Ahora ya no la tengo, y ¡estoy segura de que mi hermano se molestará conmigo!

!  
Aquella información fue como un balde de agua fría. Su senpai, su amado Souichi nunca le mintió y no solo era eso, si no que realmente estaba enamorado de él. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro al darse cuenta de su gran error.

-Ya no llores Kana-chan... Te aseguro que Souichi no se molestará contigo.

-Pero esas manzanas eran muy especiales para él y si se entera que perdí una... ¡Lo siento mucho Morinaga-san! Esto no solo molestará a mi nii-san, si no que lo pondrá triste...

-No te preocupes, nada lo lastimara... Ya nada puede hacerlo.

Sentía su alma partirse en dos, Souichi era su mundo, por él era que vivía y ahora que su amado estaba muerto, también lo estaba él.

.

De un sobresalto despertó Souichi, la voz de su joven amigo llamándolo le ayudo a despertar de esa rara y horrible pesadilla. Se levantó de prisa y corrió al baño, mirando cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de una marca, pero no había nada. Se dirigió a la cocina y miro a aquel feliz joven con un poco de recelo.

-¡senpai! No habías dicho que le llamarías a tu tía Matsuda y la pequeña Kana-chan?

-...ah... Lo olvidé y me quedé dormido...

-Eh... ¿Estás bien senpai?

-Ssssii...

-Estas sudando, ¿la fiebre volvió?- se acercó para verificar que la fiebre no haya vuelto, pero tan sólo dio un paso hacia él cuando vio que retrocedió. -¿Te sientes bien, senpai?

-¡Ya te he dicho que si!

-Bien... Si tú lo dices- de pronto mostró una gran sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas que había traído -¡Mira senpai, te traje unas cuantas manzanas!- al ver aquella fruta, la arrebato de sus manos y la arrojó a la basura.

-¡No quiero saber nada de esa endemoniada fruta! ¡¿Me oíste?!

-¡Pero senpai! ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!

-¡por que no la quiero!

-No había necesidad de tirarla, ¿sabes? No tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguirlas...

-¡Cállate! ¡Te he dicho que no me importa! Y ya deja de lloriquear!

-Eres cruel, senpai…

-¡Ya cállate!

Después de aquella extraña pesadilla, no quería saber nada sobre manzanas Malditas y mucho menos de un Morinaga desquiciado...

.

Fin.


End file.
